Cupcakes 2
by Rarity Belle
Summary: When the next number is pulled, Pinkie Pie goes out to get her next victim, or ingredients, as she likes to call it. The number of a white unicorn mare has popped up and her life will end soon enough...


It has been a week since anypony last heard from Rainbow Dash, they only found a note in her writing saying she would leave to someplace, it didn't said to where or how long, just that she had to leave. Rarity found it on one end good that Rainbow was gone, there were a lot less crashes in her shop yet she missed it. She missed how Rainbow always came crashing in. It was a sort of guilty pleasure of her.

"Rainbow, where have you gone?" she asked herself. Then she realized something and it was that Pinkie had asked something of her. If she would help her making cupcakes. Rarity herself always enjoyed the cupcakes Pinkie baked, they were always so full of love and joy, just as Pinkie herself.

Rarity left her boutique and walked up to SugerCube Corner. Along the way she found some fabric which she really needed. "Could you hold it back for me please?" Rarity asked to the salespony.

"For you miss Rarity? Always. I will have it ready when you come back," the marketpony replied to her with a smile.

"Okay then, it shouldn't take long. Probably four hours at its max. And thank you, for holding it back," answered Rarity with one of her own.

It was late in the morning when she reached SugerCube Corner where the pink pony was waiting for her. "Rarity! You are here!" Pinkie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well of course Pinkie. I would love to see how you make your famous cupcakes," answered the unicorn. Something that caused the earth pony to giggle and went inside.

"Are you coming Rarity?" she asked and Rarity came in as well. She pointed her to the kitchen and said everything was ready to make some cupcakes. Rarity walked in the kitchen and saw that everything was indeed ready.

A little while later Pinkie entered as well. "Now, what I want you to do is make the dough for them. Just mix the water and the flower and don't be shy with it. We have a lot of cupcakes to make." she said.

"Pinkie, might I ask you something?" the unicorn asked while she began to make the dough.

"Yes Rarity?" Pinkie answered.

"What flavor of cupcakes are we going to make?" she asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Rainbow flavor, I have found the perfect combination for the best taste!" replied Pinkie with a huge smile on her face.

"Rainbows... Makes me think of Rainbow Dash. What do you think what happened to her Pinkie?" Rarity asked her.

It happened to be a question the earth pony wanted to avoid at all cost and simply replied with one line. "I have no idea Rarity, I truly don't know." Pinkie went to get something out of the basement, something she called _the special ingredient_.

"Look at it Rarity, the rainbow tasting icing," she said when she came back. "Want to try it?"

"Well, off course I want too Pinkie. It looks so delicious." Pinkie opened one of the three jars she had with her and let Rarity taste it. "I don't know how you do it, but this is delicious! All the colors have their own perfect taste!"

"Tee-hee Rarity, if I tell you how, it isn't a surprise anymore," answered Pinkie. Rarity nodded in an agreeable manner on that statement and took another lick of it. They started to ice the cupcakes that were ready for it. While Rarity was busy making sure each cupcake had the same amount if icing, Pinkie saw her chance. She grabs a frying pan, and whacked it into the back of Rarity's head, knocking her out.

Hours passed by before Rarity finally woke up. "Wake up little gemstone," a creepy voice said in the distance. Rarity opened her eyes and wanted to shake her head and rub it with her hoof. She tried both but it didn't work. The mare looked and saw she was hold in place with some leather straps which resulted in her being completely unable to move.

She looked into the room but saw nothing but a couple eyes bouncing around every once and awhile. Those blue eyes, almost as blue as those of Pinkie. Rarity wanted to talk but found out that her mouth as shut tight with some tape. The unicorn examined the room a bit more but nothing could be seen but the smell was unbearable to say the least. A light went on and she saw the contraption she was in and wanted to scream. She was all tied up with no way out of it. For every part that could move was tied up. Not even her long beautiful manes and tail couldn't go anywhere.

"Finally! You are awake!" the creepy voice said. "Now, I will pull the tape off soon, so we can have a little chat with each other." The blue eyes came closer and closer until it was revealed who had them.

The tape was ripped of from mare's mouth and all she could say was one name. "Pinkie Pie!?"

"Yes Rarity, I."

"Thank goodness Pinkie, please, get me out of here, I don't know who tied me up here, but you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Untie you?" Pinkie asked curiously as she tilted her head. "Why would I do that, especially since I was the one who tied you up here."

Rarity's eyes become small upon the words. Pinkie Pie, a friend she had since she young, had tied her up in a place she don't even know and where it smells like death itself. "Pinkie, why? Just why did you tie me up here?" the unicorn asked as tears started to build up in her eyes.

Pinkie giggled and walked away. "Rules are rules darling, I can't bend them. But there is an exception for you."

"Just what, are you, planning?" Rarity brought out as tears made their way down her cheeks. Pinkie went away and flicked on some more lights.

Rarity was again stunned by the horror that unfold as the lights went on. The walls were full with dead ponies that were cut open and had their guts laying out while blood dripped of the walls. Ponies that were misformed, stitched back together in the horrible fashion of two sides of two different ponies. "You like what you see Rarity?" she asked with a lot of joy in her voice.

"Like it? How could I like something like this?" replied Rarity through the tears. Pinkie started to flick even more switches on to illuminate even more of the horrible room. Pinkie walked up to two ponies who looked like each other, cut in half and stitched against each other.

"You remember these two right? The little cider battle?" the pink mare asked a menacing with a grin on her face.

"No, this can't be! Not them! Not the FlimFlam brothers...how could you!" Rarity managed to speak through her many tears.

The pink pony replied under a devilish giggle. "Simple miss Rarity, just as I got you down here, a pan against the back of their head, and they were out. They didn't last long though, after ten minutes, they couldn't take it anymore. Oh well, I granted their final wish, that they could be together forever. Tee-hee." While she looked to them it was clearly visible that one half was Flim and the other half was Flam and they were held together by a weak looking seam through their skins.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I want to show you one last thing before we begin!" Pinkie said while she flicked on one last light. The eyes of Rarity saw what it was and started to cry even harder.

"R-R-Rainbow...D-D-Dash! How could you Pinkie!?"

Pinkie looked at the stuffed up Rainbow. "Her number popped up, same as with you. As I said, I can't bend the rules Rarity. Dashie here lasted fifty minutes, I have intention to at least double that for you."

"Why, why are you telling me all this Pinkie?" she asked scared.

Pinkie took a trolley with a cloak over it and rolled to Rarity while shaking her head. "Because today is the last day we see each other Rarity." She removed the cloak and on that trolley where a couple knives, scissors and syringes filled with different fluids.

"Now I only need one more thing... Where did I left it?" she mumbled as she turned herself around, looking for something. "Oh here it is!" Pinkie said as she came back with a hacksaw.

"No, no, no, no Pinkie!" were the only things Rarity could bring out.

Pinkie picked up a small knife and turned her attention to Rarity. The pink mare lowered herself a little and started to cut out her cutie mark. "You have no idea how long I have waited for these Rarity, now, I can add them." Pinkie said with a cheerful voice.

Rarity only screamed in pain and cried as Pinkie carefully cut the skin away and started to release the mark from the muscle. After about two minutes she had the first one done. There were normally Rarity's cutie mark would be, was then exposed muscle and tissue while blood poured out of the wound.

Pinkie made no time to ask Rarity something and went straight for the next one. As soon as the knife started to cut through her skin, Rarity cried again in pain and almost began to scream. "I'm sorry Sweetie! I should have listened to you! You told me...you were right all along..."

Pinkie didn't even hear it as she was humming her signature smile song and not long after that she had both of Rarity's cutie marks. She hold them in front of her eyes. "See Rarity, they look so beautiful, just like you. Tee-hee." Pinkie spoke in a giggling tone.

"You're a monster, Pie," was all Rarity could say at the sight and through the pain.

"Now, what to do next... Oh I know! The next souvenir!" Pinkie said while she took the heck-saw in her hooves.

"Oh, no, I see where this is going! You will not take my horn! You will not!" Rarity brought out in pain. Even though she knew to use her magic, she just couldn't. Something inside of her just didn't allow her no matter how much she tried. Pinkie giggled and placed the saw against her horn and started sawing.

Rarity screamed louder than ever before in agony. The unicorn was in pain, true pain. Some of the magic started to run out of the wound created by the saw. Pinkie stopped sawing and grabbed a bucket to catch it all in. "We don't want to waste anything now do we? This is what I call my 'Magic-Icing', I can't wait to process it!" she said while continuing sawing Rarity's horn off.

The magic started to flow heavier and heavier the further she went and Rarity screaming in the pure pain she experienced. The flow of magic went all over the face of the mare what resulted in her being covered in her own magic. "What is the matter Rarity? I thought you liked a wet face." Pinkie giggled.

"N-Not this k-kind..." the unicorn brought out with pain. The mare stopped cutting the horn and placed the bloody saw back on the trolley. She started to rub her hooves a little and placed them both on the horn. Rarity looked up and knew what was coming, she could only prepare for the worst.

Pinkie began to wrench the horn of Rarity's head. The unicorn screamed in so much pain, that she almost lost her consciousness. The mare noticed that she was losing it and injected her with some adrenaline which knocking her back in the here and now. "Not yet Rarity, we still have at least an hour left, I must say, your horn is hard to get. Harder than the others."

With one last yank did she tore the horn off and Rarity screamed even louder in agony. "Why just, why Pinkie?" Rarity asked through the shocks of pain. The earth pony looked at the horn which was almost cut of clean and then placed it next to her cutie marks.

"Oh Rarity, I do this because I have too, now for... How do they say it in French? Le grande finale?" she said picking up a large knife. "You love to make dresses, right? Now...you will become one!" she spoke with a lot of craziness in her voice. "Don't worry that much though, here." the mare spoke while she injected Rarity with another syringe. "This will paralyze you from your neck down, I want you too see it. See what you will become."

"Thank you Pinkie." Rarity said softly as her feeling started to fade away.

Pinkie started to skin her alive, beginning by her hindlegs hooves. Rarity just sat there as she allowed it to happen. Her cutie mark and horn were already gone, the two things that made her a pony, a unicorn after all. Were brutally taken away by a monster. A monster that went by the name of Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Rarity gave up all hope as there was nothing she could do. Her horn was gone and the magic poured out of the wound, so magic wasn't at her side anymore. Where her cutie mark was, it bleed heavily and now, Pinkie was skinning her alive, to make a dress out of her. "Oh Rarity, you are going to be such a wonderful dress!" Pinkie said full with enthusiasm, but the unicorn said nothing. She just closed her eyes and just cried as Pinkie did her job, if one can even call it a 'job'.

After half an hour later she had reached her neck. "Now, I will stop here, because the head always gets messy. If you don't mind it." The pink pony cut the skin loose around the neck and hold it before the unicorn her eyes.

Rarity opened her eyes for the first time since she started, only to be met by the red tissue of her body and her skin which Pinkie hold in front of her like a trophy. "This is going to be one wonderful dress Rarity! I must thank you, for keeping it such a good condition!" The drug started to work out and slowly the pain came back, violently. Every spot on her body started to burn from the pain, some places started to bleed heavy. But Pinkie didn't care, she only had an eye for her coat.

"Oh, I know where I am going to turn this into! A cloak like Trixie has! What do you think Rarity?"

"You, monster!" Rarity screamed in pain.

Pinkie simply looked at her as she replied. "Now I had my fun, it is time."

"Time for what, Pinkie?" the unicorn said in pain and disbelief that there was more to come.

"You must know Rarity, I never liked you, not as I like Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy or," the pink coated mare started to giggle, "Rainbow here. I went easy on her when I made her guts into ingredients." She looked Rarity deep in the eyes and their blue eyes met one another. One filled with despair and abandoned hope, whereas the other was filled with hatred and insanity. "But I won't on yours..." the earth pony said sadistically.

"What..? No...Pinkie!" was all Rarity could say. Pinkie laid the coat aside and grabbed a machine, a horrible machine.

"I call this the 'Gut-Puller', it is something I found, how this works? Simple, it pulls all your guts out, and clean them, for processing."

"Processing?" Rarity asked confused and in tears.

"Where did you think I got the Rainbow jam from?" Pinkie replied with a sick smile.

That did it for Rarity, she gave it all up. She didn't had her horn anymore, her cutie mark was gone and even her coat, what else could she do. "Go ahead, unleash your revenge Pinkie... There is nothing left of me, all I am now... Is just a shell, waiting to get crushed," she said in tears.

"I am not a total monster Rarity and I will grant you your wish." She injected Rarity for the last time, paralyzing her again from the neck down. Then she took a huge knife and stabbed it into Rarity. Only to yanked it from side to side before all the guts came rushing out.

Her bowels, the stomach, the liver, everything came out from the cut. Pinkie laughed loudly and turned on her 'Gut-Puller'. Mere seconds afterwards she went for the end of the large intestines. After a small time she found it and hooked it in, turned it on, and slowly Rarity's guts were turned into one bloody mess. The mare laughed harder than ever before as the unicorn just cried, she knew it was over soon... After ten minutes all of her intestines were processed into one bloody pulp.

Pinkie kept a close count to the her friend as she said her words. "I must say Rarity, you are a tough one, most ponies would have left at this point, but now, the largest part is being processed, there is just one thing left...your heart."

When Rarity heard that, the drug had worked out and she felt all the pain again. "Pinkie...just...why..?"

"If I tell you that, it won't be a surprise anymore Rarity, now, do not move. Not at all." Pinkie simply replied. She picked up a scalpel and reached for the organs hanging outside her body. The crazed mare cut away the dangling stomach, liver and kidneys, all thrown in the Gut-Puller for process.

Rarity kept screaming in pain as the knife made its deadly cuts. "Now, the most important one." Pinkie said with a huge smile on her face. Pinkie looked deep into Rarity's eyes and went inside the hole she created. With surgical precision she started to slowly cut the heart loose.

The pain was unbearable, but Rarity still hold, somehow. Even to Pinkie's surprise. With one last, painful cut, the heart came loose and Pinkie hold in front of Rarity's eyes as she spoke up to the dying mare. "I will keep your heart, as a reminder."

"Thank...you...Pinkie..." Those were the last words to ever leave the mouth of the white Unicorn mare. She died two minutes later.

"One hour and forty minutes, not bad," the earth pony said to herself when she took Rarity's heart and walked over to a small table holding a jar of strong water. The mare placed the cooling off heart in the jar and closed the lid. "So Rarity, now your heart will live on, forever!" Pinkie spoke under a giggle.

She took a look at her work and seemed to be proud on it. She had everything she needed but still the feeling that again one of her friends had to die, drove her sad. "Well, at least they are on a better world now," she said with a tear in her eye.

Pinkie then got another idea, instead of making a dress of Rarity's coat, she thought about doing the same as she did too Rainbow. She took her body, cleaned it all until there were only bones left, the things she could use she placed aside, everything else went down the drain. She started to hum 'the art of the dress' as a last honor for her.

"Soon, you will be just as Rainbow, Rarity." And after some time, Rarity indeed become as Rainbow, stuffed up. Pinkie placed her next to Rainbow. The pink pony looked at both of them and sighed deeply, she cleaned her work place and processed the pulp into a jam. Icing-jam.

After everything was done, she went to a glass bowl, she grabbed a piece of paper out of it and read it out loud. "The next one...number 923, who could be?" She took a look at a board which had everyponies name and their number, Pinkie looked up number 923, her eyes became as big as possible and she smiled. "Soon..."


End file.
